


Light in the Darkness

by cupidty11



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, On Todd's end, Other, Pepsquee - Freeform, Some random drabbles, but his parents are in love, his folks seem like those kind of people, overly protective a bit possessive but not unhealthy, pepito is satan's son for crying out loud, so relationships be a bit wonky for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or What to Do When the Anti-Christ is in Love with You & When you Might be a Bit in Love with Him Too) </p><p>Just some silly pepsquee drabbles while I'm trying to get the hang of how to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Todd was never alone.

Hadn’t been alone since the first year of middle school when a new kid had walked in and ended up murdering several of his fellow students. He hadn’t been alone since he’d accidentally, reluctantly fallen into a friendship with him that had been one sided for many years. Todd had never been alone since that boy, the son of the devil, had learned about Todd’s miserable life and had taken it upon himself to make it better. He’d never been alone since Pepito had decided that Todd was somehow more important than any of the other humans on earth.

Todd walked outside, shutting the door behind him. The night was warm. It was humid and smelled like fast food. Or maybe that was just him. Working a full day surrounded by all kinds of greasy monstrosities made it so that the scent never quite washed out. He looked up at the sky, noted the small pin pricks of distant light and wished not for the first time that he could see the stars.

Todd swung his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the parking lot. As always, there he was. Pepito leaned against his car. A slick black fancy thing. Todd had no idea what the official name for it was. But, the boys at school always drooled all over it.

Pepito had changed. Everyone did, of course. Time had made him taller, darker. Black hair, still a mess, pulled behind his head in a small ponytail. Tiny horns still stuck out from the inky locks. His face was littered with piercings and freckles. His eyes still swirled eternally with mismatched hell-fire. Pepito was dangerous looking. A few years ago, Todd had been terrified of him. Heck, sometimes Todd was _STILL_ terrified of him. But, it was different. Despite all the ones Pepito had massacred, stolen their souls, broken bones, made run for their lives...the Alter Boy of Doom had never once hurt him. The opposite, actually. He’d protected Todd, made sure he was safe.

The devil’s son waited patiently for Todd to cross the lot.

“Hi, Pepito.” He broke the silence, interspersed as it was with crickets and traffic.

“Good evening, mi amado.” Pepito’s voice was deep and accented. Todd had no idea when he’d gone from ‘amigo’ to ‘amado’ or other variations in the slow span of a year. He tried not to think too hard about it. What they had was...complicated and confusing. But, it was one of the few things Todd had in his life that didn’t make him want to die.

“You had a good day.” Pepito asked, though it wasn’t a question, so much as an observation. The Second Coming of the Damned stepped closer, looking him over. As if he truly had no idea. As if he didn’t always have an ‘eye’ on Todd’s well-being. He had no idea what it was. But, it had been a constant presence that encircled him. It was protective and dark. He knew Pepito probably wasn’t actually there with him every single second of the day. But, it was like part of him was always with Todd, always ready to hurt anyone who might dare hurt him. It had been unnerving once. Now it was normal and slightly comforting.

“It was alright. Nothing exceedingly exciting or dangerous.” Todd shrugged, letting the other boy’s twin gaze wash over him.

“I am glad.” Pepito stood very close. Todd knew it was because he really had no idea what personal space entailed. It was always enough to speed his heart up. When he’d been younger it had been from fear. Now...now, he was always aware of Pepito’s smell, the mole above his left eyebrow, how he radiated warmth. And his heart still beat way too fast.

“Are you tired? You look like you are.” Todd met Pepito’s stare. Eyes always too wide. His expression always a bit off. Too blank, too intense. But, after years of knowing him, it was easy to spot the small things that gave away his emotions. A slight softening of the eyes, the edges of his lips turning up or down.

“I’m a bit sleepy, I guess.” Todd said, finally looking away, at the dirty ground. He didn’t want to go home though. He rarely felt rested when he slept there.

“What about hungry?” Pepito asked, knowingly. Todd was always hungry.

“I could eat.”

Pepito held the car door open for him, which was silly and kind of stupid. Todd had brought it up before, saying he could open the door for himself. Pepito had merely stared at him until Todd had gotten into the car.

* * *

 

Todd always felt better with a full stomach. Happier, calmer, less anxious. Anxiety had always been his constant companion but, it was often in competition with Pepito’s strange presence. And when he was warm and full and sitting on Pepito’s bedroom floor, things felt...really good. Good with a capital G.

They were playing video games. Something violent and loud. Strange alien creatures were dying by the hundreds, being slaughtered by their teamwork (and some really beefed up guns). He always ended up laughing himself silly. Pepito’s commentary was hilarious. He also didn’t take the game very seriously, probably because they’d beaten the thing a thousand times.

The level ended and Todd tried to stifle a yawn, between giggles. Pepito narrowed in on the action.

“Stay here tonight, Todd. You can have the guestroom and I will make you breakfast in the morning.”

The human stilled and he thought to himself for a second before shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t. I have work in the morning.”

“So?”

“You know as well as I do, Pepe, that we will not go to sleep for several more hours and I will be exhausted in the morning.” Todd chided. He watched the anti-Christ, noted how he tilted his head to the side at the rare nickname.

“Not true. You can sleep, right this instance, if you wish. I will not bother you or keep you up any longer. I know you need your rest...”

Todd hesitated. He didn’t want to go home. He hated it there. But...something always held him back. Held him there, in a house that didn’t want him. It was probably because he knew if he stayed...he would never want to leave. Then things would be so much more dangerous. He’d be a step closer to just...willingly handing over his soul. Pepito had broken him down so much. Made him feel safe, comfortable, happy. Todd sometimes swore that if Pepito said ‘please?’ when he asked for his soul...Todd would do it, simply because he couldn’t say no.

“I’m sorry.” Todd shook his head, putting the controller down. “Will you take me home, please?”

“Of course, mi corazón.” He stood and held his hand out for the other boy to take. After only a second of hesitation, he placed his own inside Pepito’s. Their skin contrasted so intensely and Pepito’s hand engulfed his.

* * *

 

 Pepito could have easily teleported them there. But, knew that Todd hated the sensation. So, he drove them instead. It was the only reason why he’d gotten a car.

He didn’t need to keep his eyes on the road so he watched his human instead. Noted the dark circles under his dark brown eyes. How skinny he still was despite Pepito’s best efforts at keeping him fed. Stared at his face, how soft and open it was. Pink lips chapped from how often he chewed on them, nervously. Pepito could feel his thoughts, felt how afraid they were. How nervous and curious. Felt the deep seated anger and sorrow. And felt how good Todd was. How intrinsically good and kind he was.

Not for the first time, Pepito felt humbled by the boy sitting next to him. Felt his internal, instinctive evil thoughts and feelings dull in response. Felt only the desire to please and protect his friend from the harsh world that seemed to have it in for him.

They pulled up to Todd’s house and he watched the other boy wilt a bit at the sight. It filled Pepito with rage and sadness in equal measures.

“Let me fly you up to your room, yes?”

Todd silently bit his lip for a second before his nodded.They walked to the side of the house where Todd’s window was. Pepito relished the feeling of wrapping his arms around his friend. In feeling his heart do little back-flips at how soft he was, at Todd’s fingers as they clutched at his shirt. He lifted them up to the familiar window, opening it with his powers before letting his friend climb inside.

Todd turned, face displaying his every emotion. “T-thanks, Pepito.”

“It is not a problem, mi querido. What time do you work tomorrow?”

“Nine.”

“I will be here at 8:30.”

Todd nodded, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Please sleep, Todd. Have only sweet dreams and know that I am watching over you.” Pepito wished he could assure only nice dreams for his friend. He wished he could take Todd away from this place forever, from depression and neglect. He wished he could kill the pathetic scum who called themselves Todd’s parents. He hadn’t only because it would greatly upset his friend.

“Good night, Pepe.” Todd replied, simply before turning away.

The nickname was a recent development. Pepito floated slowly to the ground, eyes never leaving the window.

It was the best thing he’d ever heard.


	2. Protect

Part of his mind and powers were always focused on Todd. On making sure he wasn’t in any danger. It happened often.

The universe as a whole seemed as equally drawn in by Todd. Everything evil and terrible could sense just how good he was and wanted it for themselves. To corrupt him, to destroy him, to take him for themselves.

And it happened again today.

Pepito felt the spike in fear, panic, pain that was his friend’s emotions. It sparked his dormant rage and he was by the human’s side in an instant, teleporting across the city to the restaurant Todd worked at.

Todd was on the floor, a hand grasping his face.

“What the fuck?!” An unfamiliar voice yelled in response.

Pepito tore his gaze from his friend. A mess of a man stood there, face a mask of shock. His shaking left hand held a gun and was pointing it.

Everyone else in the little fast food joint was on the floor, cowering. “Who the fuck are you?! Where did you come from?!” The man yelled,spitting too much.

Pepito bottled his rage for a second, kneeling beside the human.

“ _Mi amor_.” He breathed, gently pulling at Todd’s hand.

Todd who was staring up at him, watery brown eyes. Tears ran down his face from the pain, from fear. It tore at him, twisting his guts. “ _Let me see_.”

A gash. It split across his cheek, blood flowing freely. It was alien and wasn’t supposed to be there.It was wrong on his face.

A darkness clawed at Pepito’s insides. His nostrils flared, smoke curling between them.

“I-It’s...it’s not so b-bad, Pepito. It’s fine.” Todd stuttered. With a extremely steady hand, the Antichrist, ran his finger across the gash, skin mending, blood clearing, bruising gone. Healing was always strange, always a bit more of an effort since it was so unnatural for someone with dark powers to use them for...good.

“T-Thanks, Pepito...please, please don’t--” He went silent, the thought of pleading for his attacker’s life gone, as the dark prince ran a thumb across his cheek, as if checking that it was truly healed.

Then he stood and turned towards the human with the gun. He was screaming something at Pepito, still waving that gun around, threatening people. It didn’t matter.

Blood rushed in his ears, the darkness rose up in him and curled around his heart. The powers he knew he was capable of, his birthright. The powers that could and would bring about the end of the world someday.

But, for now they rose up from his every blood cell to protect the boy he was in love with.

* * *

 

 Pepito often looked human enough for Todd to forget what he truly was.

It was easy enough to forget the things that made him inhuman, the eyes, the horns...when he was smiling and telling stories, when he was jogging his leg to a song.

But, at times like these...it was impossible not to see that Pepito was the son of the Devil, a demon. Black smoke swirled around him, his face was hollow and full of rage that radiated off of him in waves of heat. Pepito’s wrath was unbearable.

Todd closed his eyes against it, knowing what came next. He was too far gone to plead with him. His attacker had drawn blood. That had sealed his fate.

The gunman’s screams were cut short. He gurgled instead, unable to breathe. The people still left in the restaurant, shrieked and if they were smart, they would run outside.

Todd covered his ears but it wasn’t enough to block out the sound of breaking bones. He was probably going to get fired, he thought distantly.

* * *

 

 Pepito didn’t feel calm, even after his friend’s assailant was nothing but organs and blood on the floor. He wanted to kill him over and over again.

It was over too soon and had the pathetic bastard even learned his lesson? Pepito wanted to make sure that in every life that the attacker had he would know only fear and pain. He knew the man was going to hell and he would make it his personal mission to find him there and torture him until all he knew was agony and the words 'I’m Sorry.'

Pepito wanted to tear his eyes from his sockets and feed them to him, he wanted to--

He felt arms wrap around his middle. Familiar arms, cool and too thin. Todd’s arms.

Just the name was enough to have the monsters in him retreating. He breathed deeply, calming himself. His anger scared Todd. He didn’t want to scare Todd. Pepito wanted to be his safety, to make sure nothing scared him again. The Antichrist turned slowly in the human’s arms, looking down at him. Brown eyes stared up at him, sad and afraid. He knew Todd was sad for his attacker. Sad knowing he had brought him to his death.

“Are you alright, mi Amado?” Pepito’s voice was hoarse.

“I-I...I’m fine. Can uh...can we get out of here? Please?” Todd asked, desperation in his words. He hated blood.

Pepito teleported them to his house.


	3. Love

It was natural for Pepito to feel the sins, to feel wrath and lust, gluttony and sloth. As easy as breathing. The same with selfishness.

He wanted something and he could have it easily. He wanted Todd, had wanted Todd since they first met. As friends, as more. And he’d pretty much done everything in his power to keep the human with him. Had changed their school schedules so they had all their classes together. He’d walked Todd home everyday and after he’d gotten a car, had driven the boy everywhere.

The only problem was love.

It had surrounded his weak human heart and pulled it under. And love, real love, was the opposite of selfish. It was good and kind and the opposite of everything Pepito had ever been.

But, Todd made him WANT to be all those things. And sometimes he felt his friend’s dark brown eyes on him and felt his emotions. And knew to Todd he WAS those things, even if only for a little while.

For Todd, he would be good. For Todd he would use his powers, evil by nature and by design, for things like healing and cooking and changing the clouds silly shapes and growing flowers and getting him books and music.

It was exhausting, the opposite of what his powers were for and yet, he did it unthinkingly. Anything to bring a small, hesitant smile to Todd’s face. Anything to make him laugh, small and quiet, as if afraid anyone would hear.

Pepito could give Todd anything. Riches, power, immortality, the world at its knees before him...and he never wanted that. He wanted things like sweaters, like cotton candy and churros. Todd wanted sunshine and peace. And Pepito would give it to him.

When he’d been younger, Pepito had tried to convince Todd at every opportunity to join his father’s army of the damned. It was as simple as signing a contract. His soul would leave his body and then Todd would never die. And Pepito would have his friend with him forever.

But, that would also mean, an intricate part of Todd would be gone, locked away in some safe below the earth.

Todd’s entire being glowed with his soul. Humans couldn’t see it. But, Pepito saw the halo around his friend’s head. It was bright and gold and the most beautiful soul he’d ever seen.

It dimmed when he was upset and glowed so much brighter when he was happy and full.

Todd didn’t want to give up his soul. He was afraid. Afraid of going to hell. Afraid of what it all meant. And Pepito didn’t want to make Todd do anything he didn’t want to do.

Even if it meant that one day, his friend would die. Even if it meant he would go to heaven. Because he sure as fuck wasn’t going to hell. It meant he would lose his friend forever.

Pepito knew that on that day, his heart and humanity would leave with Todd.

And it would also be the day that the earth burned.


	4. Kissing

Todd felt his heart in his chest.

It beat too hard, too fast. It was in his ears, blood rushing through him,filling his face with an intense heat. He was on fire everywhere Pepito touched. A hand on his knee, one thumb across his cheek, their legs touching.

Todd’s own hands were fluttering nervously across the other boy’s chest and shoulders. He watched Pepito’s eyes, they swirled with intense color, darker than normal. His lips were parted slightly and he could feel how fast the other was breathing. He was nervous too.

That made Todd feel a bit better.

The light from the TV flashed over their faces. The title screen of some stupid action movie. They’d been watching it, they’d been laughing at the cheesy special effects, how bad the plot line was, the terrible acting and they’d been so close. Their shoulders brushed, their laughter mingled and it had come to this.

“Todd...?” Pepito murmured. He watched his lips move with his name and felt a spear of fire through his stomach.

“Y-yeah?” The human whispered, hearing his words shake and knowing his entire body was too.

“Can I...” Pepito hesitated, licking his lips nervously. Todd watched it happen, felt the spear of fire change into a curling blaze in his belly. “Can I kiss you?”

His mouth felt so dry. Was this really happening? He should say no. He should push away, jump away, run away. This was dangerous, it felt like he was playing with fire, waving his hands above a flame, getting too close. Todd should shake his head, should stop this now before things went too far, before things were ruined and...and...

“Y-yes...?” His mouth formed instead and he didn’t move away at all, he moved closer, tilting his head in preparation.

Todd shouldn’t want this. It was wrong. For so many reasons. Pepito was a boy. Pepito was the son of the Satan. Pepito was his best and only friend.

But, Todd wanted it so badly, didn’t know how much he wanted it until they were only a few centimeters away, until he felt his breath brush across his face. Pepito smelled like smoke, like campfires and warmth.

And he closed his eyes against the swirling mismatched irises that watched him, were always watching him, pulling him in two directions.

Pepito’s lips brushed against his own and Todd’s heart exploded out of his chest, a gasp escaping him. It was like lighting a match in a room full of gasoline. The blaze was unstoppable.

It was chaste only for a few seconds. Before Todd had wrapped his arms around Pepito’s neck, pulling him closer. Before the Antichrist's hands were in his hair, caressing his neck,running down his chest.

It wasn’t chaste when their mouth fit together so perfectly, and everything tasted like burning sugar.

Todd tried to breathe through his nose and only smelt his friend’s cologne.

Then he was on the floor, Pepito over him,working their lips, their legs between each other’s. Their bodies touching everywhere.

Todd tried to ignore the growing ache between his legs, the bulge he felt against his hip.

Couldn’t ignore a hand as it slipped up his shirtfront, caressed his stomach, brushed against a sensitive nipple.

The noise he made sounded far away and unfamiliar against Pepito’s mouth.

The same mouth that pulled away, only to kiss its way across his face, down his neck, suckling little pockets of pale skin, each kiss sending hot lances of heat through his middle.

“P-Pepe...” Todd whimpered, clutching at his friend’s back and heard an answering groan.

It was so much. Too much. Too many sensations all at once. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, felt the carpet beneath his back. He blinked.

“Pepito...?” He asked, his breath hitching in his throat, nervously. “I..I don’t know if--”

He felt the other boy still before pulling away, leaving Todd feeling a bit cold and exposed.

“Sh. I know. Do not worry, mi corazón.” Todd watched Pepito sit up, hair a mess, lips swollen and eyes still dark. Todd felt his entire face turn red.

“I-I...I mean...I’m sorry. We uh, um.” Todd sat up as well, swallowing nervously and feeling like a disaster. His breathing was too fast. “We...does this...are we?”

He couldn’t get the words out that would voice his insecurities, his fears. His brain felt foggy, he felt so unlike himself. He’d never done anything like that before. Never wanted to.

“Todd, you are hyperventilating.” Pepito pointed out, watching the other boy worrying himself into a corner. “We will only ever do what you want us to do. Nothing more.”

“I-I...uh, thank you. But, um Pepito, I...” Pepito stared at Todd. If anyone else looked at him they would see a blank face. Todd had known him long enough to see his eyes narrow a bit, to see he was searching Todd, looking for...something.

“Todd. You are afraid. Of me?” The Antichrist wondered. And his lips thinned, as if the idea hurt him.

“N-no! I’m...” Afraid of myself. Afraid of what I’m feeling. Of what comes next. “I don’t want things to change. I...you’re the only...” And suddenly his throat felt tight. “The only thing in my life that...that is,” constant, warm, good.. “And I can’t...I don’t want to lose that. You.”

Pepito leaned forward again, slowly to show that Todd could back away at any moment, could ask him to stop. He brushed a thumb across the other boy’s cheek. His voice was low and reverent.

“Mi amado...you could never lose me. I am here for you, forever. However you wish me to be. Whatever you need, Todd.”

Todd felt relief wash over him, along with the familiar hot embarrassment at the sheer intensity in Pepito’s eyes. He knew he was being silly. He had to think, had to consider the consequences of kissing his best friend who was a boy and the Devil's son and...and... Todd leaned his forehead against Pepito’s chest.

After a moment, he felt strong arms wrap around his back.

They sat like that for a minute before Todd’s stomach let out an embarrassingly loud grumble. He felt rather than saw Pepito smirk.

“Let me cook for you.”

Todd pulled away, smiling softly at his own body. “Alright.”


End file.
